Boundaries of Magic
by Regnumus Auxillion
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Fairy Tail di tantang untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang dikatakan sebagai batas akhir mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menghancurkan batasan itu atau terkekang di dalamnya?
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi setelah sekian hari mencari ide dan ilham di goa hantu (?). Thanks buat Ms. Word yang ga mau nge save lalu menghilangkan file fic ini sehingga memaksa gue untuk buat 2 kali.

Well, enjoy ~ Jangan lupa kripik dan sarannya ditunggu review nya yaww~

**Boundaries of Magic**

Hari biasa di Kota Magnolia, Gedung Fairy Tail terlihat damai dari luar tetapi penampilan bukanlah inti nya bukan? Seperti biasa, di belakang pintu masuk gedung guild keramaian dapat dilihat dibarengi dengan perkelahian kecil antara sang Fire Dragon Slater dan sang Ice Mage.

"Dasar korek api!" Teriak Gray kepada Natsu sambil mengaktifkan sihir es nya.

"Diam kau tukang es batu !" Natsu membalas ejekan Gray sambil membakar kedua tanganya dengan api.

Lucy, Wendy dan Cana terlihat sedang duduk di bar yang dilayani oleh Mirajane. Lucy dan Wendy mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua sedangkan Cana meneguk segelas bir yang disediakan Mira sambil menyoraki mereka "Ayo tunjukan kekuatanmu Natsu !"

Lucy dengan cepat menengok ke arah Cana dan memaki nya "Ca-Cana ! Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berkelahi? Lagipula yang lain pasti ikutan !"

Cana menghapus bekas bir di bibirnya sambil menyengir "Ayolah ! jangan bersikap seperti itu! Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini?"

Lucy menggaruk pipinya, tak berani menatap mata Cana dia membuang wajahnya "I-iya sih tapi kan.."

"Hee? Kau mengkawathirkan Natsu yah?" Cana menyergap ke belakang Lucy sambil merangkul lehernya.

Bau alkohol yang pekat menusuk hidung Lucy "Ti-tidak kok.." Wajah Lucy memerah, ia bahkan tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Kalian semua seharusnya..." Suara seorang wanita mengheningkan seluruh isi guild.

Natsu dan Gray yang hampir menghantamkan sihir mereka berhenti secara instan.

"E-Er.." Wajah Natsu dan Gray menempel pada armor Erza yang keras dan dingin.

".. saling menyayangi." Lanjut Erza memotong kalimat Natsu sambil memeluk Gray dan Natsu secara keras membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai guild.

"Ah~ Hai Erza~" Sahut Mirajane sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Oh, hai Mira." Balas Erza

Erza mendekati Mira sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas coklat lusuh yang tergulung, diikat sebuah tali tipis berwarna merah.

"Ara ara.. Apa itu ?", tanya Mirajane. Erza menyerahkan gulungan itu ke Mirajane yang menerimanya dan membacanya.

. . .

"Guild.. war?" Tanya Mirajane sambil menggulung kembali kertas tersebut.

Erza menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Lucy yang sudah mengenal Erza dengan baik merasa heran mengapa Erza terlihat gugup "Erza.. Mira.. Apa yang ada di gulungan itu?"

"Pemerintah Magnolia dan sekitarnya telah membuat kompetisi baru." Jawab Erza

"Tetapi ini..." Mira menambahkan "Ini bukan permainan atau kompetisi biasa."

"Bu-bukan yang seperti biasa?" tanya Lucy

Lucy mulai berkeringat mengingat anggota Fairy Tail senang akan tantangan tetapi melihat 2 dari S-Class Mage di guildnya gugup dan kaget melihat gulungan itu ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengetahui detail nya.

"Bo-boleh aku melihatnya?" Wendy bertanya sambil mendekati Mira yang masih memegangi gulungan itu dengan takjub.

Mirajane mengangguk dan memberikan gulungan itu kepada Wendy

"Undangan untuk guild war..? " Wendy berhenti sebentar sebelum membacakan seluruh detail kompetisi yang di sebut 'Guild War' itu.

"Para guild peserta harus menyerahkan seluruh anggota guild untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini jika para master telah menyetujui untuk mengikutinya. Para master guild tidak boleh berpartisipasi dan hanya di berikan hak untuk memberikan 1 kalimat baik berupa saran, nasihat, strategi, dan sebagainya setiap malam..." Baca Wendy

"Tunggu-tunggu.. jadi kita akan sendirian disana?" Tanya Cana

"Iya, sepertinya demikian." Jawab Wendy "Dan masih ada lagi.. para peserta dibagi menjadi 5 bagian yaitu : Attacker yang berfungsi sebagai tim penyerang, Defender yang berfungsi sebagai pertahanan guild, Strategist yang berfungsi sebagai pengatur strategi untuk peperangan dan dapat mengendalikan anomali pada arena dengan menggunakan kartu sihir yang di dapat pada awal permainan dan dari kotak harta, Treasure hunter yang berfungsi sebagai pencari kotak harta dan King yang berfungsi sebagai inti dari setiap tim."

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Lucy mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ini .. kita akan mengikuti ini?" Tanya Lucy

"... Para peserta hanya diberikan seragam kulit, 5 kartu sihir, dan lacrima sebagai alat komunikasi kepada master setiap malam. Para peserta harus mendapatkan segala peralatan dari sumber-sumber yang telah disediakan di dalam kubah permainan" Lanjut Wendy.

Lucy ambruk ke lantai dengan kerasnya lalu cepat-cepat berdiri lagi "Ka-kau yakin!? Hanya itu!? Makanan? Minum?"

"Kita harus mencari nya sendiri.." Jawab Erza

"Mirajane-san.. apa kita akan mengikuti ini?" Tanya Wendy

Sebelum Mirajane bisa mmenjawab, kakek tua berbadan pendek datang dan menjawab rasa penasaran Wendy "Ya. Kita akan mengikuti nya.."

Jawaban Makarov yang cepat dan pasti berhasil membuat kaget kelima perempuan itu

"Lihat bagian bawah nya..." Makarov menunjuk bagian bawah kertas itu yang bertuliskan 'Hadiah : 50.000.000 Jewel' (Mata duitan lu kek. )

Ternyata tujuan Makarov lebih mengagetkan lagi daripada jawabannya. (Iya gua yang nulis juga kaget.)

"Master..." Erza memanggil Makarov dengan suara marah khas nya

"Tenang saja kalian akan baik-baik saja~ " Jawab Makarov

Makarov menyengir lebar sambil mengambil surat undangan itu dari Wendy dan meninggalkan bekas stempel guild di ujung kanan nya, menunjukkan bahwa ia menyetujui undangan tersebut.

"Sekarang... saat nya mengumumkan kepada seluruhnya." Makarov berdiri tegap dan menuju ke panggung

"Cana.. cubit pipiku.. ini mimpi kan?" Mohon Lucy kepada Cana

Cana dengan keras menampar pipi Lucy, meninggalkan cap tangan di pipinya

"Ap- Apa-apan itu Cana!?" Teriak Lucy sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah membara

"Kau minta tamparan kan?" Tanya Cana sambil menyengir, bau alkohol masih keluar dari mulutnya

"Bu-Bukan!" Jawab Lucy

"Hh-hmm.." Makarov membersihkan suaranya "Fairy Tail !"

Serentak seluruh anggota guild menengok ke arah panggung yang di tempati Makarov

"Kita akan mengikuti kompetisi bernama Guild War dimana kalian akan di uji kemampuan nya dalam pertempuran baik strategi,fisik,sihir, serta keahlian bertahan hidup. Para pihak panitia akan mengirimkan transportasi bagi kalian besok jadi kalian sebaiknya berkemas dari sekarang. Sediakan makanan untuk perjalanan dan jangan bawa apapun selain itu karena tidak akan berguna bagi kalian nanti."

"U-uwaaaah... Ini beneran terjadi..." Keluh Wendy

"Ya.. Sebaiknya kita bersiap." Erza mulai bergerak dan menyeret Natsu dan Gray yang masih terkapar di lantai keluar dari guild

"Bagaimana bisa mereka terkapar disana begitu lama?" Tanya Lucy

"Entah.." Jawab Cana

"Lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri secara mental dan fisik untuk besok. Jangan tidur terlalu malam Wendy, Jangan terlalu stress Lucy dan Cana... jangan mabuk sebelum kita tiba disana." Perintah Mira

"BAIK! " Jawab mereka bertiga

"Tapi hati-hati... Karena batas kalian hanya sampai disitu." Kata Makarov sambil pergi ke ruangan pribadi nya di guild

Serentak semua menjadi kacau balau mendengar pernyataan Makarov.

"Batas kami? Apa kami akan kalah disana? Apa yang akan terjadi disana? Bukankah hanya kompetisi yang diadakan para petinggi?" Seluruh pertanyaan itu mengalir di pikiran Lucy

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Yup. Akhirnya bisa ku update. Tadinya mau update jauh sebelum hari ini tapi apa daya pikiran tak sampai. (baca: writer cengo ga ada ide, cuma bisa maen game) Well sebagai permintaan maaf saya bikin lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Sebuah pertanyaan.. apakah kalian mau Sting dimasukin ke fic ini juga sebagai seorang kompetitor juga? Karena dia udah dinyatakan sebagai master dari Sabertooth. Well enough the chit-chat and enjoy~ Don't forget to share me some love by giving me all the nicest stuffs ~ (reviews,critics and etc.)

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise**

Pertanda bahwa kiamat akan terjadi bagi Natsu adalah suara keras yang dapat terdengar di depan gedung guild. Sebuah mesin besar bertenaga lacrima dipadu mesin membuat Natsu bergidik. Baginya menaiki kendaraan bagaikan 'neraka di dunia'.

"Ayo, Natsu !" Erza menepu bahu Natsu sambil mengajaknya berjalan menuju kendaraan itu.

Natsu tetap berdiri di tempat. Kaki nya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ayolah..." Erza menarik tas besar Natsu dan menyeretnya ke arah mesin itu

"Natsu-san.." Wendy keluar dari pintu guild dengan Lucy berjalan santai di sebelahnya

"Natsu.. apakah kebiasaanmu benar-benar tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Lucy

"Ah..!" Wendy bergegas. Dia ingat bahwa dia bisa menyembuhkan mabuk kendaraan Natsu

"Erza-san ! Tunggu sebentar !" Wendy berhenti di sebelah Natsu yang sedang ditarik Erza

"Ada apa Wendy?" Erza berhenti sejenak, mengikuti permintaan Wendy

"Troia !" Wendy membuat tangannya bersinar biru terang

"Oh !" Lucy teringat kembali akan sihir itu

"Nah.. sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja !" Wendy tersenyum sambil meletakan kedua tangannya ke kepala Natsu

Rasa gugup Natsu akan kendaraan mendadak hilang. Dia langsung melompat kegirangan sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih kepada Wendy.

"Baiklah... " Makarov muncul di belakang pintu guild setelah seluruh anggotanya telah keluar meninggalkan guild

"Hari ini kita berangkat. Tenang saja.. kebutuhan sehari-hari kalian telah disediakan di kapal itu dari makanan sampai pakaian... dam semuanya GRATIS !" Makarov melompat dengan tinju nya diangkat ke udara

Senyuman lebar dapat terlihat di seluruh wajah anggota Fairy Tail

Suara dentuman keras menghentikan rasa senang mereka sesaat. Hantaman sebuah papan kayu dari kapal itu menghasilkan suara keras tersebut. Dari atas kapal itu seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba biru ala bajak laut dengan sebuah bulu putih tertancap di topi nya.

"Salam kenal Fairy Tail ! Aku adalah kapten dari kapal ini, Jake Evans. Aku yang bertugas mengantarkan kalian ke arena khusus yang telah disediakan. Jadi... silahkan naik." Pria itu mengibaskan topi birunya sebagai tanda selamat datang.

Para 'Peri' mengikuti Jake menaiki kapal tersebut

"Nah.. karena jarak tempuh nya cukup jauh akan memakan waktu 1 hari 1 malam untuk mencapai nya jadi silahkan anggap ini sebagai rumah kalian." Jake berjalan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran sisi kanan kapal, sebuah batang kayu panjang yang berukir.

Natsu mengikuti Jake dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya yang mengekspos taring-taring nya. Kapal itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bau : wangi-wangian ruangan, bau mesin yang terbakar, wangi makanan yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggangan dengan sedikit bau mentega yang sukses membuat Natsu _ngiler. _Sejak dulu bau daging panggang selalu berhasil meningkatkan nafsu makannya. Dia pun mulai mengikuti aroma yang seakan menarik tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya bertubrukan dengan Erza yang sedang mengenakan baju santainya. Natsu dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya takut akan serangan Erza yang akan menghukumnya tetapi setelah beberapa detik ternyata tak ada serangan. Natsu pun terdiam setelah mengintip dari sela kedua lengannya. Ia melihat wanita berambut merah tersebut dan menyadari bahwa wajahnya pucat dan matanya lebih gelap daripada biasanya.

"E...Erza...?" Natsu menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan

Erza melompat kecil, terkejut saat mendengar Natsu memanggil namanya.

"Ah... K-kenapa Natsu...?" Tanya Erza sedikit tersedak masih karena kejutan yang di terimanya tadi.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya layaknya seekor burung sambil menaruh tangannya di dagunya membuat pose bingung sekaligus ingin tahu. (Tempe lebih enak. Apalagi pake terasi.) Erza menelan ludahya sebelum bertanya lagi

"Ada apa yang bisa kubantu, Natsu..?" kali ini dia berbicara dengan lancar walau keringat baru saja melintasi pipinya bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Hmmm... ada yang aneh... kau terasa seperti sedang tidak sehat atau seperti baru saja melihat Gajeel memakan Wendy..?" Tanya Natsu

Mungkin bagi orang waras pertanyaan ini bisa dianggap sebuah lelucon tetapi sayangnya pikiran Natsu memang bekerja lain dari otak manusia pada umumnya.

"Yah... sepertinya yang kedua." Erza menggaruk lehernya sambil tersenyum kecil, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan

"Phhha... Apa...?" Telinga Natsu sepertinya mulai mengalami gangguan. Itu pikirnya, tetapi ketika ia berbalik badan dan mendapati Gajeel sedang menggigit kepala Wendy bagian atas ia yakin bahwa dia memiliki sihir lain. Meramalkan masa depan.

"Apa ini?" Mata nya terbelalak baik akibat melihat aktivitas kanibal antara rekan-rekan DS nya maupun saat ia menyadari bahwa sihir baru nya hanya hoki semata. Ya, walaupun begitu dia mungkin akan mencoba mendirikan tenda di tengah kota dan mencoba menjadi peramal. Sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan harapan orang. Mungkin.

"Natsu-saaaaaan~!" Jerit Wendy dengan suara setinggi mungkin.

"Habhabhabwuh bwehoh bhawah waweihueo bhwawahah..." Gajeel mencoba menyatakan sesuatu tetapi sayang, lebih kedengaran seperti seluruh mulutnya baru saja di sengat lebah.

"Itu apa...?" Natsu mulai berjalan menuju lokasi kanibalisme tersebut.

"Sa-sakit ! Sakit Gajeel-san !" Wendy yang kesakitan dan tak rela mati sebelum bisa mendevelop dada yang cukup besar layaknya wanita pada umumnya pun akhirnya membalas dengan menarik rambut Gajeel.

Tarikan tersebut berhasil membuat Gajeel merasakan sakit yang lumayan besar tetapi malah mendorongnya untuk menggigit kepala Wendy lebih keras. Setelah sekian waktu keduanya pun tumbang. Wendy berhasil mendapatkan 2 hal yaitu rasa sakit kepala yang mungkin baru akan hilang 1 minggu kemudian dan beberapa helai rambut. Bukan, hampir segenggam rambut di kedua tangannya. Gajeel? Dia berhasil mendapatkan 2 tempat botak di kepalanya.

Erza hanya tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjauh dan berdiri di ujung kapal yang mesin nya mulai dihidupkan. Wajahnya kembali pucat. Dia mengalami beberapa mimpi buruk semalam. Beberapa di antaranya berhasil membuat hati baja nya ciut.

"Mungkin aku hanya paranoid...?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri

Dengan suara berderu-deru bagai gendang yang di tabuh sebelum berperang, angin mulai berkumpul dan mengitari lacrima di bagian belakang kapal. Lacrima itu cukup besar, kira-kira dengan diameter 3 meter dan di bungkus dengan kayu ek yang tebal dan berukirkan nama _Seraph._

Jake menginjakkan kaki nya yang mengenakan bot bermotif bintang kejora di ujung nya. Sentakan itu mengambil perhatian seluruh penumpang, tanpa menyia-nyiakan perhatian itu, Jake tersenyum lebar dan merapihkan topi yang dikenakannya.

"Sekali lagi ku perkenalkan diriku sendiri, namaku Jake Evans, pemilik dan kapten dari _Seraph_ yaitu kapal yang sedang kalian naiki saat ini. Aku sendiri seorang teknisi mesin dan juga seorang penyihir seperti kalian.. walaupun aku memilih untuk berkarir di bidang mesin daripada mengikuti sebuah guild." Jake menyengir sambil cekikikan sedikit.

Dia melanjutkan dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Kapal tersebut seakan merespon layaknya diberi perintah seperti majikan memberikan perintah ke anjingnya. Sebuah tiang besi yang tertahan di kedua samping kapal mendadak terbuka dan mulai mengeluarkan papan-papan logam campuran yang tersambung dengan lacrima sehingga papan dapat di isi dengan energi sihir. Kapal tersebut mulai terangkat ke udara secara perlahan. Jake membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ujung kapal di bagian depan. Erza yang melihat dari sisi belakang menahan rambutnya agar tidak berantakan terkena angin. Mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang bisa mengkombinasi sihir dan teknologi sendirian membuatnya terkagum.

"Baiklah..." Jake perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dikepal dan dilapisi sarung tangan kain bertuliskan _Seraph's Captain._ Dengan jari telunjuknya di bentangkan, _Seraph _ mulai miring, mengikuti arah tangan Jake.

"1...!" Natsu berteriak

"2 !" Seluruh Fairy Tail mengikuti

"3 !" Jake berseru sambil mengaktifkan sihirnya dan membuat _Seraph _melesat dengan cepat ke langit.

Lucy yang memegangi pinggiran kapal karena takut jatuh tidak sadar.. bahwa semua orang berdiri tegak tanpa ada seorangpun yang terjatuh. Dia melihat ke bawah kakinya ... Kayu yang melapisi lantai kapal tersebut juga di isi dengan sihir magnet ! Dia dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya. Aman. Dia pun akhirnya mengikuti kru kapal tersebut dengan seruan mereka yang mengisi kekosongan langit di hari itu.

-_Time Skip, 15 minutes 21 seconds after-_

"_Dimana langit masih cerah, matahari masih bersinar. Dimana setelah hujan turun, warna-warni harapan menghiasi langit gelap. Dimana akhir sebuah kegelapan ialah terang dan di belakang kemenangan adalah semangat membara. Dimana sorak sorai mengibaratkan kemenangan. Dan dimana ada kemenangan selalu ada kekalahan. Dimana ada harapan selalu ada keputus asaan. Dimana akhir sebuah cahaya kemenangan ialah kegelapan yang menenggelamkan."_

Erza meletakkan pensilnya di sebelah kertas yang baru saja ia tulis. Mimpi yang dia alami berkata demikian. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, melawan dinginnya emosi. Ia ingin membicarakan ini tapi kepada siapa? Ia sudah takut saat mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan sang kakek master tentang batas mereka. Lalu apa batas mereka? Kematian? Atau ada yang lebih parah?

"Berpikir seperti ini hanya membuat depresi saja..."

BRAKK !

Suara pintu yang menghantam dengan keras membuat Erza terkejut dan segera bangun dari tempat duduk nya semula, sebuah kursi kayu ek dengan kaki-kakinya berbentuk tabung beruas.

"ERZA ! MEREKA PUNYA BANYAK SEKALI MAKANAN !" Natsu menerobos masuk kedalam kamar

"Tentu saja... Kapal ini adalah salah satu kapal paling mewah di Fiore."

"Wah..." Natsu mengambil roti di kantungnya dan melemparkannya ke Erza

Erza menangkapnya dengan mudah, ia memerhatikan roti itu dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat tingkah aneh Erza, Natsu mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Sekali lagi tindakan Natsu mengagetkannya walaupun kali ini hanya tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia dengan cepat menatap langsung ke wajah Natsu.

"Kau.. tak apa-apa Erza?"

Erza menunduk sedikit, semakin lama ia semakin takut. Ia membuka kedua bibirnya tetapi dengan cepat menutupnya kembali.

"Tidak.. aku hanya pusing sedikit. Semalam aku kurang tidur."

"Ah.. begitu ternyata~"

"Ya.. ayo keluar.. Aku mulai lapar !" Erza merangkul leher Natsu dan menariknya keluar

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang paranoid. Bukan berarti kita kan yang akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan bukan?" bisik Erza dalam hati

Sang Titania mulai ikut bersenang ria dengan rekan-rekannya. Lambat laun ia mulai larut dalam suasana gembira di atas _Seraph._ Tanpa mereka sadari langit mulai diwarnai dengan paduan warna merah dan biru gelap. Matahari yang tenggelam menenangkan mereka sesaat sebelum akhirnya langit terlihat gelap. Sebuah dentingan gelas kaca memecahkan suasana sepi dan tenang itu. Entah siapa yang membuat dentingan itu tapi hal itu berhasil membuat mereka kembali bersemangat untuk menghabiskan malam pertama mereka di kapal itu.

"BAIKLAAAAH! " Erza menjerit keras

Seluruh isi kapal seakan merespon akan jeritan Erza. Terlihat ia telah memanggil sebuah pedang yang ia biasa gunakan dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke langit, tepat dibawah rembulan. Pedang itu memantulkan sinar bulan, membuat wajah Erza dan daerah sekitar Erza sedikit bercahaya.

"Demi Fairy Tail.. Kita akan menang ! Tidak.. Kita harus menang ! Kita akan sekali lagi merebut kejayaan.. sama seperti waktu kita memenangkan Grand Magic Games !"

Suara mereka sudah tepat di ujung lidah tetapi saat mulut mereka terbuka dan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh semangat membara mereka, sesuatu yang keras menabrak badan bagian kiri kapal, Jake, sang kapten kapal tahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Pembajakan..."

Gray merasakan tekanan sihir di kapal itu berkurang secara drastis dan memutuskan untuk mengecek bagian yang terhantam

"Natsu ! Beri aku penerangan !"

"Yosh !" Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyalakan api dengan cepat sambil mengikuti Gray yang sudah terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badan ke pembatas kapal untuk melihat bagian bawah kapal tersebut.

"Apa ini...?"

"Gray.. Sepertinya benda ini menyerap energi sihir kapal ini."

Sebuah benda hitam berbentuk seperti jangkar dengan sisi-sisi yang bergerigi yang memperkuat cengkeramannya pada permukaan kapal. Benda itu dihubungkan dengan sebuah tali besar dan kuat yang sudah jelas terbuat dari bahan yang sulit untuk di potong. Gray mencoba melepaskannya tetapi gagal. Ia kemudian mencoba membekukannya lalu menghancurkannya tetapi gagal.

"Biarkan aku !" Natsu menggeser badan Gray, menyingkirkannya untuk memberikan jalan bagi tinju apinya.

"Sial ! Benda ini keras sekali !" Natsu menggerutu sambil berkali-kali meghantamkan tinjunya ke benda tersebut.

Sebelum benda tersebut bisa disingkirkan, benda lain dengan bentuk yang sama kembali menghantam dan menghancurkan keseimbangan kapal, kali ini dengan sangat buruk. Mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir yang menahan mereka tetap berdiri tegak di dek kapal mulai pudar, beberapa bahkan sudah jatuh, berlutut. Jake yang sedang berusaha keras memperbaiki situasi dengan mengotak-atik mesin kapal melalui _keyboard sihir_ yang ada di ruangan kapten.

"Sial !" Jake menghantam meja yang menjadi tumpuan lacrima yang memancarkan _keyboard sihir _itu.

Ia kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan privasinya tersebut dan memberikan sinyal bahaya kepada mereka. Mereka hampir tak ada yang memperhatikan Jake, ia pun keluar dan melihat kepada sisi yang mereka juga sedang lihat. Kapal besar, sangat besar, sedang mendekati _Seraph._

Tidak.

_Seraph _sedang ditarik ke arah bongkahan baja besar tersebut.

Kapal itu bagaikan mahluk legendaris, seperti seekor naga, dengan kepala kapal menyerupai moncong naga yang besar, sayap di kedua sisi kapal bagaikan mimpi buruk yang dijahit dengan buruk. Lebih buruk daripada Erza memasak sesuatu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kapal itu membuka mulutnya, mulai memperlihatkan meriam Lacrima yang sudah terisi penuh siap ditembakkan.

Seluruh awak kapal termasuk kapalnya diam, bahkan Erza memperlihatkan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya. Mimpinya mulai memasuki pikirannya bagaikan film yang diputar dengan cepat.

Dentuman keras beserta angin yang bertiup kencang membuka mimpi buruk Erza.

"Jatuh dalam kegelapan !"

**To be Continued**


End file.
